All I Want
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Songfic drabble #10 - As a young boy, there is only one thing that Luke Callaghan wants...  Happy Holidays to all


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue and the song is All I Want by Steven Chapman.

A.N. I saw this song and immediately thought of Luke, probably because of what is posted under Luke's bio on ABC: "a grotesque family trauma left him a fragmented child, bouncing between foster homes".

This one is dedicated to one of my favorite actors - just tell the higher ups that your character needs a new/different girlfriend!

Happy holidays!

Enjoy!

* * *

Luke Callaghan flopped down on his cot with a sigh. Ever since his parents and sister had died in a car crash two years earlier, he had passed from one foster home to another. His "breaks" from foster homes were spent in the orphanage, where he was right now.

_Well I don't know if you remember me or not  
I'm one of the kids they brought in from the home  
I was the blonde-haired boy in an old green flannel shirt  
You may not have seen me – I was standing off alone  
I didn't come and talk to you, 'cause that's never worked before  
And you'll prob'ly never see this letter anyway  
But just in case there's something you can do to help me out  
I'll ask you one more time_

They had gone to the mall today and each one of the children had been given a chance to sit on Santa's lap and ask from something. He stood off on the side. There was no way he was going to talk to the man in that chair; he knew that man could not be Santa.

Instead, when they got back to the orphanage, he took out a sheet of paper and began to write about what he really wanted for Christmas.

_All I really want for Christmas  
Is someone to tuck me in  
A shoulder to cry on if I lose  
Shoulders to ride on if I win  
There's so much I could ask for  
But there's just one thing I need  
All I really want for Christmas is a family_

Luke reread the words he had just written. He was lucky that no one else was in the room because tears had formed in his eyes. He quickly brushed them away. After two years, he still wished his mother and father were alive. They would have been there for him. It had been two years since someone had tucked him into bed; two years since he had had a family.

He placed the pen back on the paper and continued to write.

_Well I guess I should go ahead and tell you now  
If it's really true about that list you have  
Somehow I always seem to end up in a fight  
But I'm really trying hard not to be bad  
But maybe if I had a brother or a dad to wrestle with  
Well, maybe they could teach me how to get along  
And from everything I've heard  
Sounds like the greatest gift on earth would be a mom_

He and his dad used to have wrestling matches that his mom would break up. He was only six years old and his memories of his parents were beginning to fade. His mom would not have been happy if she knew he fought with other children but it was hard, especially when they were mean to him. He sighed. He had told Santa why he was bad sometimes but he wanted to make sure Santa understood what he really wanted.

_All I really want for Christmas  
Is someone who'll be there  
To sing me "Happy Birthday"  
For the next 100 years  
And it's OK if they're not perfect  
Well, even if they're a little broken, that's alright  
'Cause so am I  
Well, I guess I should go  
It's almost time for bed  
And maybe next time I write you  
I'll be at home  
'Cause all I really want for Christmas  
Is someone to tuck me in  
Tell me I'll never be alone  
Someone whose love will never end  
Of all that I could ask for  
Well, there's just one thing I need  
All I really want for Christmas  
All I really want for Christmas is a family  
Just a family  
That's all I really need_

Luke finished writing and gave a small, satisfied smile as he reread his words. He didn't need someone who was perfect; he just needed someone who would love him, someone who would be his family. His parents weren't perfect; his mother always told him that everyone made mistakes.

He heard the other children coming up the stairs and quickly tucked the letter under the tree. He retreated to his bed and curled up thinking _maybe tomorrow I will get a family._

_

* * *

_A.N. Let me know what you think! Reviews make my day!

A.N. 2 - I am thinking of doing a little more on Luke's childhood because he is an interesting character as long as he is not with Andy. Let me know if you're interested in reading...


End file.
